


It takes an island to raise a hellspawn

by Ultimate_Nerd_Lady



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Except the parts I liked, M/M, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Multi, Post canon, Which are very little, haha fuck dr3, mostly ignoring dr3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Nerd_Lady/pseuds/Ultimate_Nerd_Lady
Summary: Just some mini ficlets about Monaca living amongst Jabberwock Island about a year post canon





	1. Chapter 1

Monaca listened dully to the voices outside. They weren’t particularly interesting. Nothing was. Even outer space had become a bore. That’s why she tried to end it all by sending the truck careening back to earth. But it was all for naught. Worse, she ended up restrained to a bedside in her condition. 

“That’s pretty much the full rundown of what Nagito was able to relay about her.” The voice outside said.

“I-I-I see…” She could tell this speaker was nodding rapidly.

“Mikan… are you-“

“I’m fine!” She squeaked “D-don’t worry Hajime… I’m… fine.”

“If you want me to come in I can do it.”

“No no! I… I’d like to speak to her on my own please.”

“… Alright. Go ahead.”

“Th-thank you so much!”

“Whoa! You don’t have to hug me!”

Monaca closed her eyes and waited for the commotion to blow over and soon, the door opened, so she opened them to a person who looked just as frail as the sounds of her outside did. She put on her best fake smile.

“Hello. Monaca didn’t hear you outside.”

“Um…”

“I guess you must be super worried about how Monaca crashed onto your little island right?” She continued “Monaca is sorry she worried you.”

“I… I think I can understand a little bit of your situation.”

Oh brother. This lady thought a similar experience made them friends huh?

“Yeah, I know. You’re a remnant of despair.” She smiled “Man, that must be so embarrassing. Thank god I gave up on that stuff.”

“Y-Yes, well…” she laced her hands together “I think you might still be left with an unhealthy mindset. And I wanted to say-“

“Ms. Mikan?”

The girl snapped to attention probably surprised Monaca knew her name.

“Can you just treat me and leave?”

“I… I… Okay…”

And for the following few days, it was a repeating process. Mikan would come in, and Monaca would make sure to shut down any attempts to talk to her. She didn’t need something stupid and bothersome like that.

Then one day, as the door opened to expectantly Mikan another face was on the other side.

“Oh fuck not you.”

“Hello Monaca. It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“What? Here to talk about hope some more?”

“No, sorry.” He smiled “I’ve… Well, I’ve moved on a bit.”

She made sure to fix the king of annoying with the nastiest glare she could think of, but he was unfazed.

“Five minutes.” She stated “Then I kick you out.”

“Thank you for allowing me in.” He smiled walking in “For starters, I heard from Mikan that you haven’t made yourself available to talk to.”

“Ugh.” She practically spat “She might ‘know what it’s like’ but guess what? I don’t care. If I had it my way, I’d be out of this bed so I can try to escape my boredom.”

“You don’t have to you know.” He sighed “She knows that well. And she’s willing to try and help.”

“Psh. She can throw around that she ‘knows what it’s like’ all she wants. She’s still not exactly like me.”

“Are you saying she thinks she’s the exact same as you?”

“Of course not! But she thinks she knows me enough that she can determine what’s going on inside my head.” She moaned “It’s sickening.”

“She knows little enough that she’s willing to listen and have a conversation with you.”

“No. She pities me.” She glared “If I had some hunky dory life without despair or Junko, or trying to crash down from space she wouldn’t care.”

“But you didn’t.” He points out “And as of now, that’s all she knows about you, so I think it’s fair trying to let her know you a little before you decide she only likes you for that.”

“So? Even if she came to like me, shit personality and all, those kinds of people don’t tend to stick around.”

There was a blanket of silence over the room, and Monaca thought maybe she’d finally gotten him to shut up, but then he went on.

“I’m sorry…” He sighed “But even with that, everyone here hasn’t decided to give up based on their pasts.”

“Why should I be like you guys?”

“Well… because it seems like you’ll still be spending a while here. Might as well right?”

”That’s supposed to convince me?”

”You’ve hardly had to try your whole life to get what you want. It was always too easy.” He smiled “Maybe you can see what happens when you do.”

“… Your five minutes are up.” 

“Very well.”

And he was gone.

“… Shithead.”

Later on, Mikan came in for the daily treatment.

“Hello… um… should I…”

“Big sis Junko…” She interrupted “You were an item with her, right?”

“… Yes.” Mikan sighed “I… I was so vulnerable for someone who… always instantly forgave me. Even my friends who cared for me weren’t enough. I only settled for the person who never gave signs of anything other than pure, unconditional love despite the fact that… such a relationship isn’t real.” She had tears filling her eyes “I think… I think somewhere deep down I knew she was just using me and I didn’t care. I never minded being used as long as it meant I wasn’t hated. And she… she knew that from the beginning. It’s the only reason she cared.”

“I knew from the start she was just using me.” Monaca muttered “I… also didn’t care. Because she liked me around, even though she knew what I was really like.”

Mikan sighed and sat down.

“The reason I became a nurse… it was to be relied on by patients.” She sighed “I really was that desperate. Sure, the fact they were okay was good but… I needed people to want me.”

“They probably won’t be happy to hear that.” Monaca smiled wickedly “My friends weren’t.”

“I-I-I know that! But… still. I don’t need people to instantly forgive me anymore.” She stood up “I just want them to move on despite it. Even if it’s on their minds for the rest of their life.”

“They might not even meet you again.”

“True but… We’ve been to the Future Foundation and if you go too… you’ll be in for a surprise.” She smiled before tearing up “I-I-I was supposed to keep that as a secret but…”

“Nah, I like that you told me.” She shook her head “Thanks.”

“Mm… mmhm.” Mikan nodded “I should probably do your checkup now! Um…”

Monaca remained quiet as her nurse bumbled around and closed her eyes, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

In all her days of faking being in that wheelchair, Monaca never thought she’d actually end up needing one for uses other than keeping up appearances. Having that be proven wrong on that fateful day she was buried under rubble when her grand scheme had failed was actually incredible. Feeling the despair that she would die there. But fate had other plans, and thank god she didn’t go out thinking despair was so grand. In reality, hope, despair... they weren’t real. They were just words, that you could take and twist to mean whatever you want. It was exhausting. Yet kind of comforting knowing there was a whole island of people who felt the same way.

 

“I-I-I asked the Future Foundation about getting prosthetics.” Mikan stuttered out before she was taken out of the hospital for the very first time “They should arrive in about a week.”

 

A week huh? Then what? Well, she’d probably have to join that little organization if she had to guess.

 

“You know, I’m surprised those guys trust you all enough to give you anything.” She commented, not bothering to look at the boy pushing her chair.

 

“Well...” She could hear the smile in his voice. “It’s been a year and a half since we started working for them, so I suppose at this point, they’ve decided we’re not going to do anything.”

 

Monaca huffed. It was a ridiculously simple explanation. She’d probably end up in the same boat within time she realized.

 

She groaned and looked out across the distance, seeing someone with spiky hair waving at the other side of the pool.

 

“Hey!” He said when they got closer, and Monaca realized she recognized his voice from the hospital “Hi Monaca. I’m Hajime. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Monaca noticed also that one eye was a deep shade of green, while the other was a striking red. Ah. This guy must’ve been...

 

“You’re scrawnier than I imagined.” She said, figuring since he could already guess the full story about her, and thus there was no need to put on the act.

 

The smile dropped off his face in an instant, replaced with a pointed gaze.

 

“So, what are you doing?” She asked leaning back “You’re the welcoming committee? I didn’t expect you edgy squares to do that sort of thing.”

 

“I take it back.” He said “It’s not nice to meet you.”

 

“Monaca, this is my boyfriend.” Nagito introduced “He’s been very-“

 

“Your WHAT?!” She craned her neck around to look at him trying to make sure he wasn’t joking “You got a boyfriend?!”

 

Nagito was literally the last person she expected to score with anyone. Annoying, creepy, too dumb to notice 99% of what you’re saying, did she say annoying yet? Cause he was fucking annoying.

 

“Well, we only officially got together about a month or two ago...” Nagito laughed “But yes. I do have a boyfriend.”

 

“Holy shit.” In the first time since she could remember a laugh escaped her. A real, genuine laugh at just how ridiculous the situation was “What kind of low standards does this guy have?!”

 

She managed to look up to see Hajime fixing her with a glare, and that just made her laugh harder. Wow. Big bro Nagito’s boyfriend.

 

“She’ll get along well with Hiyoko.” Hajime muttered “Well, the restaurant is ready. Come on kid. The party is all set up. Let’s celebrate you getting out of the hospital.”

 

“Oh really? You’re gonna introduce me to your pack of losers?” She smiled “I’m looking forward to that.”

 

“It’s just courtesy. You’re one of our friends now whether you like it or not, and we’re gonna make sure the rest of your growing up goes well.”

 

“Hm...” that sounded... great honestly “Whatever.”

 

“Okay, let’s wheel her up the steps.” Hajime turned around and started walking ahead.

 

“He seems fun to mess with.”

 

“Well...” Nagito said as he began pushing her chair to follow “You’re not wrong.”

 

She found a grin to put on her face as the wheelchair bumped up the steps, and the top greeted them with a set of new faces turned to look and greet her with the same smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Monaca was curled up on the couch grabbing popcorn out of the bowl Sonia was holding.

 

“This movies pretty cliched.” She muttered before popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

 

“True.” Sonia smiled “But you can still enjoy it.”

 

“Mm...” Monaca grabbed another handful from the bowl. She never watched any movies before she met the warriors of hope. Masaru just set something up for her to see. After a while of sneaking movies it became less thrilling, but now she didn’t even have anything to sneak. She was just here sitting on her ass.

 

“How am I gonna start working at Future Foundation after everything?”

 

“We’ve done plenty.” Sonia said “And we were able to work there.”

 

She looked at her with a smile, but she seemed able to tell she was dissatisfied with the answer.

 

“Are you... scared?”

 

“Well, yeah. I’ve ‘done plenty’ like you said so-“

 

“That’s not what I mean.” Sonia said “Are you afraid whether you’ll still be real?”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“You’ve let yourself be defined by your bad qualities for so long. Your good points were just put on as a fake to make people like you.” She said “You’re worried you’ll just be fake if you’re living a life as a good person.”

 

“No! I don’t know! Maybe!” She groaned “Why do you have to ask?”

 

“I put on a false bout of confidence all the time.” Sonia said “I was a princess! I had to show strength. It took me a while to be comfortable with having my walls down see, but the thing is, I was able to find myself by letting myself air that out for a while. I eventually found real confidence as well.” She smiled “I built it up. That was real.”

 

“So you’re saying I just act like a piece of shit for a while and I’ll figure out how to be a good person?” She shot back.

 

“Fo’ sho!” She smiled “You can learn from your mistakes and make something out of yourself! Because people are constantly changing!”

 

“But... how am I going to just forget everything?”

 

“Personal experience talking here... you won’t.” She smiled “But you’ll be able to move forward.”

 

“... This movie still sucks.” She said.

 

“Alright... I guess it’s not easy.” Sonia smiled “But you can change Monaca. And you’re no less real because of it.”

 

Monaca took another handful of popcorn.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The prosthetics came in while she was playing with Chiaki.

 

Monaca didn’t get why everyone on this island was so attached to an AI that they felt the need to recover her data. But she could play video games with her, so that was a plus.

 

“Hey.” Kazuichi marched in with a box “Guess what’s in here.”

 

“Everyone’s constant disappointment in you?” Monaca cooed.

 

“Hey!”

 

“I think it might be those new legs future foundation mentioned.” Chiaki said irritatingly bringing the game to a pause “We should start working on them.”

 

“I don’t wanna.” Monaca huffed “I wanna finish this round!”

 

“Well, you’re coming with me, right Chiaki?” Kazuichi smiled.

 

“... Well, maybe we could finish.”

 

“Chiaki!”

 

“Is there a problem?” Hajime stepped in. Ugh. Him again.

 

Monaca couldn’t wrap her head around Hajime. He seemed like he was irritated by everything, something fun to mess around with, but then sometimes he’d come up to her and ask if anything was wrong. She didn’t know what his motives for trying to be around her were. He just seemed to want to, and that bugged the shit out of her.

 

“We’re playing a million more rounds.” Monaca turned to Chiaki smiling “Right Chiaki?”

 

“... Maybe just a few.”

 

“I knew she’d be an enabler for you...” Hajime rubbed his forehead and Monaca grinned.

 

“Well, Monaca might go if you get her a pizza.”

 

“Where do we get that?!” Kazuichi shouted.

 

“You’re not actually thinking of getting her a pizza are you?” Hajime glared.

 

“I mean, I’ve been giving her what she wants to shut her up! I’m afraid she’ll come murder me in my sleep if I don’t!”

 

“God, you’re both massive bad influences on this kid.” Hajime stomped up to Monaca and picked her up into his arms “Come on kid. I don’t have all day.”

 

“Hey!” She started pounding at him with her fist “Monaca! Doesn’t! Want! To! Get! Legs! Monaca! Wants! Video games!”

 

“Keep screaming, I’m not listening.”

 

She growled at him. It didn’t even seem like he was using his talents. He was just like that. Immune to tantrums.

 

Seriously. He pissed her off to no end!


	5. Chapter 5

It was weird how much it felt like she was just standing on regular legs. Soon she was walking around the island, just going to find trouble. She was able to mess around with things, move away from people she had no use for, and slip laxatives into Teruterus dishes. A full range of activities, now at her fingertips.

 

She was sitting down one day, placing sand on her prosthetic, and could hear Hajime in the distance.

 

“Sorry for calling you all the way over Miaya, we know it’s usually you coming to us but... we have no idea where she’ll wander off and cause god knows what if we bring her off the island.”

 

“Don’t worry! I’m not upshet at all! Let’s meet her!”

 

Oh boy. Therapy. It was inevitable she supposed.

 

She looked at the prosthetic again dumping more sand onto it. This lady probably already knew the full story about her, and would probably see through the act.It was so...

 

“Monaca.”

 

She took a deep groan and looked back up at her big bro, patting her on the head.

 

“I guess you’re here so she can have reference from a source that isn’t unreliable?”

 

“You always were a smart kid.”

 

She sighed watching them get closer. Enough time with her and she’d be going to future foundation meetings with everyone. Then she’d probably eventually run into...

 

“I don’t wanna.” She declared as the woman approached “Leave me alone.”

 

“Hewwo Monaca.” The cartoon rabbit on the screen waved “I’m Miaya Gekkogahara, and-“

 

“I! Don’t! Wanna!” Monaca shouted over the monitor “I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna, I don’t-“

 

“Excuse her.” Nagito mentioned “She’s like this sometimes.”

 

“I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna...” she sobbed “I don’t wanna.”

 

“If you just let her run its course, she wears herself out. She’ll be with you in a moment.”

 

And as Monaca screeched and cried to no response she found once again that eventually her throat couldn’t take much more, she laid down sobbing.

 

“Alright kid.” Hajime sighed “Are you done?”

 

“Are you gonna go away?”

 

“Don’t worry Monaca.” The stupid rabbit on the ladies computer jumped up “I wanna help you!”

 

“Why would you want that?” Monaca sobbed “I put you through hell.”

 

To enact her scheme of getting close to and observing Makoto Naegi she had kidnapped Miaya Gekkogahara sending her to a remote location where she was only discovered when she had nearly starved to death.

 

“What I’m best at is hewping people! So I’m gonna give you lots of wuv wuv!”

 

“... Gee you’re obnoxious.”

 

“Will you at weast talk to me?”

 

“If you’re good you’ll get ice cream.” Nagito offered.

 

Monaca began weighing the pros and cons, deciding that this sucked, but so did life. Might as well get ice cream.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Hooray!” Miaya cheered.

 

“Well first of all, I’m sick of Hajime’s ugly mug.”

 

“Hey!”


	6. Happy Birthday Monaca

“ _Happy birthday Monaca!”_

_  
_

 

_She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, watching servant come in with a tray._

_  
_

 

“ _You don’t expect me to actually eat the crap you cook do you?”_

_  
_

 

_“I know I know, my cooking skills are beyond lame... but it’s worth trying for your birthday isn’t it?”_

_  
_

 

“ _Ugh... why can’t you just be like my real family? They didn’t celebrate my birthday.”_

_  
_

 

“ _Would you prefer that?”_

_  
_

 

_The answer was no, but she didn’t want to say that out loud so she scowled at him instead._

_  
_

 

“ _I just don’t want to celebrate with you.”_

_  
_

 

“ _Alright alright... but let me give you a present.” He handed her a book tied up in a bow “This is one of my favorite books... and lucky me, I found it laying around an abandoned bookstore. So I thought I’d share it with you.”_

_  
_

 

_“A book?” She gave him her best disgusted face “I want mind-rotting video games not books.”_

_  
_

 

“ _Ahaha... I guess it’s not a hit then?”_

_  
_

 

“ _You can say that again.” She glared snatching the book up and tossing it to the side “Get out. I’ll throw away the book later.”_

* * *

 

 

She never threw away the book.

 

She never read it either. It might as well have just been a brick. But as her birthday rolled around she couldn’t help looking at it again.

 

“Monaca-Chan!” Oh boy. Ibuki. She had come into her room shredding on the guitar “It’s your birthday!”

 

“B-b-be careful! She might be sleeping!” Mikan cried.

 

“Then Ibuki’s gotta wake her up! Ha-cha!”

 

“Monaca is already awake.” She smiled pleasantly “And excited to be given gifts for her birthday.”

 

“Alright!” Ibuki pumped her fist “Let’s get you your bath!”

 

“... Bath?”

 

She swung her arms around and screamed as she was forced into the tub, because of course “She had to look clean for her big day.”

 

Even chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast couldn’t undo the humiliation. And it was made worse by the fact Teruteru cooked them.

 

“God, I feel like we shouldn’t spoil her if she’s just gonna put on a pouty face the whole time.” Fuyuhiko sighed.

 

“Hey, be a little more sensitive will you?” Mahiru scolded “You’re not much better in the grouchiness department either.”

 

“Alright gee... you don’t have to talk my ear off.”

 

That made Monaca smile at least. Mahiru was... sort of fun. She was strict with her, something she’d seen before, but unlike with others, her strictness showed that she cared.

 

Mahiru sat down across from her.

 

“You should be showing more appreciation though. We’re putting a lot of effort in for you.”

 

“So?”

 

“So. We’re doing this because you’re one of us. We know what things were like for you so we want to make things special. We’re all celebrating today.”

 

“You celebrate everyone’s birthday here.”

 

“Exactly. Because we care about them.” Mahiru stated “So don’t think of yourself as any different.”

 

“Mmm...”

 

Whenever she passed someone that day they’d wave and say “Happy birthday.” She wasn’t all too familiar with that feeling. So she decided to smile and take it, because you catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

 

Yep. She just had to manipulate these guys into giving her luxury for her birthday. Make them believe she really was melting into some sweet little girl for today.

 

“Monaca.”

 

She whipped around suddenly. Hajime. When did he get here?

 

“Hello Hajime?” He smiled “Come to wish Monaca a happy birthday?”

 

“What are you plotting?”

 

“Hm? Whatever could you mean?” She asked cutely.

 

“Everyone says you’re being just swell today. So what’s the deal? What’s up your sleeve?”

 

“What? Do you not trust Monaca?” Faux tears filled her eyes “That’s... that’s...”

 

“Oh spare me.” Hajime sighed “Whatever. Just come on. We can’t wait all day.”

 

“... Wait?” She questioned “What do you mean ‘wait?’”

 

“Well, I planned this for you since it’s your first birthday on the island... so we can’t cut it off.”

 

Monaca regarded him suspiciously. Okay he clearly saw right through her. Why go through the effort?

 

She tried not to think about it. Instead she followed him to a stage set up on the beach and a table with a cake set up.

 

“Alright our guest of honor is here!” Ibuki announced from on top the stage “Nagito-Chan! Ready to take it away?”

 

“Well don’t forget about our drummer.”

 

Hajime quickly scrambled up and moved past Mikan and Hiyoko to his instrument.

 

“Okay I’m ready.” He sighed “Let’s go.”

 

They launched into a bunch of cheesy songs to ‘celebrate’ her she guessed. Really cheesy. Ultra gross.

 

“Cerberus rocks all three of his heads at this fantastical melody.” Gundham declared.

 

Monaca snickered.

* * *

 

 

“How was your birthday?” Nagito asked as he walked her back to her cottage.

 

“... Eh.” She shrugged “I guess it was nice. I wish it could’ve lasted longer.”

 

“Well, there’s always next year.” He smiled “And the year after that. And the year after. As long as you’re with us we’ll celebrate.”

 

“Hm...” She still didn’t get why he- or anyone here- was so nice to her.

 

“Hey, Nagito, come here a second.” She heard Hajimes voice “We need to find out what we’re going to do with all this leftover cake.”

 

“Ah, be there in a second Hajime.” Nagito called “Here’s your cottage. Good night.”

 

“Yeah. Good night.”

 

She wandered into her cottage and flopped onto her bed. She still didn’t feel like going to sleep. So she picked up an old book, took the ribbon off, and opened it to the first page.


End file.
